


Pizza

by Warmhandscoldheart



Series: Egotober 2018 [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Guns, Pizza, dark is a meanie, he has standards, the great pizza debate, wil really likes pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: Wilford really wants to eat pizzaBased off the sixth Egotober prompt, "Pizza Party."





	Pizza

“PIZZAAAAA!” The cheer echoed through the house as the grown man sprinted down the hallway. His fuzzy socks slid on the tile in the kitchen, slowing to a stop right in front of the precious pizza box. 

“Wilford, you have to wait,” Dark scolded.

“But… I have been waiting! We ordered it an hour ago! This is an outrage! I thought this was America!” Wil could feel the eyes of the others behind him roll.

“The Host, alarmed by the sudden ruckus, walks into the kitchen to investigate. Inside he finds Dark, Wilford, Bim, and King. He struggles not to laugh at Wilford’s childish behavior—“

“Thanks, Hostie. Glad to know you got my back.”

“—The Host bows his head in return and swiftly exits the kitchen, on a mission to—“ His voice fades as he leaves the area, leaving the four in the kitchen.

“Bim, King, do you guys want any pizza?” Dark asked politely.

Bim wrinkled his nose. “Gross. I hate pizza. I’ll make myself a… hamburger shortly.” His eyes shifted around the kitchen to see if anybody caught his suspicious pause, and then went back to texting on his phone.

“I refuse to eat anything my subjects cannot. For I am the King if the Squirrels and I am a fair ruler!” King pointed his finger towards the heavens and ran away, still yelling about the injustices squirrels face. 

Wilford rolled his eyes and sighed. “It’s just me and you. Can we eat now?”

“Yes, Wilford. Get yourself some pizza.”

With as much anticipation and suspense Wilford could handle, he lifted the cardboard lid. The glee on his face was quickly wiped away when he realized what was on the pizza. He whirled around and pointed a gun at Dark. “You ordered anchovies?!”


End file.
